Why Do These Things Always Happen To Me? Part 1
by kahemoto
Summary: What happens when a orange haired soul reaper, a yellow haired hyper active ninja, an alchemist, and a shape shifter meet in the world of Soul eater? all hell breaks loose! Multiple world crossover. Includes charters from Bleach, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemst, and Souleater. I have also put in an oc.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only saying this once. I do not own any of the characters or situations from Bleach, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Soul eater. I only own the character Kahemoto.

Intro

Hi. My name is Kahemoto. I am a 17 year old girl with short reddish brown hair and red eyes. I am 5' 6" and I love to be outdoors. There is one thing that no one knows about me though, I am a shape shifter.

Chapter 1

I was flying through the woods one day in one of my favorite forms, a small gold dragon, when all of a sudden a portal opened up in front of me. As I was entering the portal I canceled my dragon transformation. I was thinking of some of my favorite animes and mangas as I was being teleported. I was hoping I would be going to the world of Bleach, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Soul Eater. All of a sudden three other people appeared in the portal. It was Ichigo, Naruto, and Ed.

I focused most of my attention on what was in front of me, while at the same time trying to plan out what I was going to do. I finally decided that I would play dumb and pretend that I didn't know who they were. I decided just in time to because the end of the portal was coming up. I braced myself for a rough landing.

"Oofff" Ichigo and Ed exclaimed as they hit the ground. Naruto and I did a back flip as we exited the portal and gentle landed on the ground. I went over to Ichigo and Ed to help them up.

I examined Ichigo, Ed and Naruto to see what point in the mangas they were at before they got teleported here. I decided Ichigo was at the time right before his battle with Aizen. Ed looked as if he was about to battle father. And Naruto had already defeated pain, he had the hokage hat attached to his back, nine tails and fox ears.

-After introducing ourselves-

"Hey Ed, can you please help me with something?" I asked Ed.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Ok. Can you see if there is any diamond bellow us, and if there is, can you use your alchemy to bring it to the surface?"

"Sure!" Ed then claps his hands and slams them on the ground. He lifts up his hands and brings up a three foot by three foot by three foot block of black diamond.

"Thanks Ed!" I proceeded to put my hands on top of the block of diamond and focused my powers to shape two thirds of the diamond into the keyblade that Riku from kingdom hearts wields. The rest of the diamond I shape into a chain that I wrap around my waist to use as a belt.

Ed looked at me with astonishment. "How did you do that?" He asks me. "There was no transmutation circle. You didn't clap your hands like me to make the circle with your arms. There wasn't even any alchemic sparks!" (Blue lightning) "But there was equivalent exchange!"

"Well, you see Ed, I am sort of like envy." Ed tenses up at my statement. "But I can also use it on other people and objects."

Ed looks at me. "How do you know who envy is?"

'Crap' I thought. 'How am I going to get out of this?' then I remembered the stories about the seven deadly sins. "In my world there are the seven deadly sins. Each one of them has a special ability. Sloth can turn into water. Gluttony can eat just about anything. Pride has the all Seeing Eye. And Envy can turn into any person. In fact, Envy is my great, great, great grandmother."

"How can you be related? Homunculi can't have children!" Ed said.

"I have no idea what a homunculi is." I really did but I wasn't going to let him know that. I could recite all of their life stories, but I don't want them to think that I'm a stalker.

"Ok," he said. "I will believe you for now." He then looks up at the sky and falls down flat on his back while screaming, "What the hell is that thing?" at the top of his lungs.

I look up at the sun and see that it had this goofy looking smile and was laughing. 'huh' I thought 'just like in soul eater'

I turn around and look at the rest of the group. "Ok, first things first" I said "Let's get out of this forest."

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "Where is Zangetsu?"

"He went behind that tree over there." Naruto told Ichigo.

"Zangetsu is a sword you baka." Ichigo said. He went around the tree to get his sword. As soon as he turned the corner, he fainted.

After he fainted I looked around the tree and face palmed. 'Of course he is a person now. The sun is smiling and Zangetsu (a weapon) is a human. There is only one manga that we could have ended up in. we are in the world of soul eater.'

I see a stream nearby and make ten buckets out of a fallen tree. "Hey Naruto!" I yelled "Can you please make 8 shadow clones and help me fill up these buckets." I told him with an evil smile on my face.

"Sure. This is going to be funny. I haven't been able to do something like this for a long time. Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Each Naruto and I grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water from the stream. We then walk over to Ichigo and stand in a circle around him.

"On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" We dump all the water on top of Ichigo.

He jumped up yelling "Who?! What!?" He then looks around. "Why?" he asks me.

"In the order that you asked. Naruto and I. Coldwater from a nearby stream. And it's because you fainted when you saw Zangetsu in his human form."

"What do you mean by human form? It sounds as if you know where we are." Ichigo said.

"Hey Zangetsu," I said. "Do mea favor and imagine what you look like in your sealed state." Zangetsu gives me a confused look then shrugs.

"Ok." He says.

Zangetsu is enveloped in a white light. The light then flies over to Ichigo. "Ichigo grab the light." Ichigo grabs the light and there is a sudden bright flash. When the light fades Ichigo is in his soul reaper uniform and he is holding a three and a half foot long katana. "Ok Ichigo, every time Zangetsu goes from his human form to his weapon form he will start out in his sealed state. To release Zangetsu from his sealed state and go into shikai all you have to do is yell shikai. Try it."

"SHI-KAI!" He yells out. Ichigo's katana is then surrounded in a blue light. When the light disappears the katana is now a giant kitchen knife with a bandage coming from the hilt. "I think I get it now. BAN-KAI!" this time a black flame with a red outline envelops Ichigo and his sword. When the flames are gone Ichigo is standing there in his bankai form. He is now holding a thin black katana with a chain attached to the hilt. "Now it's time for the hollowfication!" black and red flames cover his hand as he brought it across his face. The flames disappeared to show Ichigo wearing a white and red mask.

look on my profile page if you are wondering what some one or something looks like.

I respect reviews and constructive criticism. If you are going to complain about my story then don't read it.

R&R peoples.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time…

"Now it's time for the hollowfication!" black and red flames cover his hand as he brought it across his face. The flames disappeared to show Ichigo wearing a white and red mask.

Chapter 2

"Soul!" Someone screamed from behind us. "It's a Kishen!"

All of a sudden a girl with two ponytails and carrying a red, black, and silver scythe, jumped out from behind a tree. She leaped at Ichigo with the intent to kill. Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Let me go you idiot!" She yelled while trying to get out of Naruto's grip. "I have to destroy that Kishen!"

"What's a Kishen?" Ed asked as Ichigo took off his mask and Zangetsu turned back into his human form.

"A Kishen," she started to say "is a being that eats the souls of humans."

"Well I'm a Substitute Shinigami, not a Kishen. But I probably fight the equivalent of a Kishen, they are called Hollows. I and a few other people have gained some of the power that the Hollows have. To use the powers though, we have to put on masks. Each one of us has a different mask. Oh, and my name is Ichigo."

"Huh." She said.

All of a sudden, her scythe glowed white and flew out of her hand. As the light dimmed the scythe turned into a boy with white hair, a yellow headband, and pointed teeth.

"Hey." He said "Names Soul and the girl is my meister, Maka."

In my head I was screaming like a fangirl. 'I was right!' I screamed in my head. 'This is the world of Soul Eater. I can't wait to meet Death The Kid.'

"So, Ichigo," Maka said "you said that you are a Shinigami? I'm going to have to bring you to see Lord Death, and everyone else is going to have to come to."

- ONE HOUR LATER-

"Welcome to Death City!" Maka announced.

Ichigo, Zangetsu, Naruto, and Ed immediately saw the big castle at the top of the hill in the center of the city.

"WOW!" Naruto yelled "That's a huge castle."

"You think that's big? You should see Heuco Mundo! It took me two hours just to run down one of the corridors!" Ichigo told Naruto.

"It took you TWO HOURS to go down one corridor?" Ed asked Ichigo.

"YUP!" Ichigo said.

"Wow. That's how long it takes me to run through the forest that surrounds Konohona." Naruto stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

"Wow. That's how long it takes me to run through the forest that surrounds Konohona." Naruto stated.

Chapter 3

"Ok, we're here." Maka said as we entered Lord Death's office.

"Maka. Good to see you. How's it shaken bacon?" a person that I immediately identified as Lord Death said.

"Lord Death, I went out and investigated that strange energy surge that you felt. I found these guys standing at the location of the anomaly. The guy with the orange hair claims that he's a shinigami." Maka explained to Lord Death.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, but I would prefer it if you would call my 'job' a substitute soul reaper. My 'weapon', as you call them here, is Zangetsu." Zangetsu steps forward a bit so that Lord Death would be able to identify him in the future. "I can sense how much power you have and you are on par with me when Zangetsu is in his shikai state." Ichigo told Lord Death.

"Hey Father. Who are these people?" A boy with black hair that had three white stripes on one side of his head asked.

"Yeah they look like weirdoes."

"And what's with the orang haired kid?"

"Kid, Patty, Liz. How you doing?"

"We are doing good father. But you didn't answer my question." Kid stated.

"Kid, I'm sure that you felt that strange energy surge earlier." Lord Death said.

"Yes that's what I came here to talk to you about. What caused that?" kid asked.

"Well you see, it was these five people in front of you. The one with the orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a substitute shinigami also called a substitute soul reaper." Lord Death told Kid.

"I find that very hard to believe. I thought you and I were the only shinigamis in existence, how can there be a third shinigami?" Kid asked.

"Excuse me Lord Death, I think I might be able to answer Kid's question." I said.

"Go ahead. I would like to hear your story to." Lord death said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Well you see, Lord Death, we come from different dimensions. Naruto here, the one with the hat, is a ninja. Edward Elric, Ed for short," A Large tic mark appears on Ed's forehead.

"Who are you calling so small that even an ant can't see him!" Ed yelled.

"No one said that Ed. Now as I was saying, Ed is an alchemist. My name is kahemoto and I am a shape shifter." I then transform into Kid, but with the white stripes going all the way around my head, to give them a demonstration.

"Impressive." Lord Death, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz said simultaneously.

They all looked over to Ed.

"Can you show us an example of what alchemy is?" Liz asked

"Sure" he said.

Ed walked over to the sand that surrounds the platform that is lord deaths office. He then took out a pencil and paper and drew a simple transmutation circle on it. He took a handful of sand and placed it on top of the diagram. He then touched the outside of the circle with his fingers. When the alchemical sparks died down a small replica of Lord Deaths mask was sitting where the pile of sand was. "I can also do alchemy without drawing the circle." He then jumped of the platform and landed in the sand. He clapped his hands together and then slammed them on the ground. As alchemical sparks danced around his hand he drew his signature spear out of the ground.

"COOL!" Patty yelled excitedly.

"You're up Naruto." I said as Ed returned the items to the ground that he took them from.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled "OK. My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am the Hokage of the hidden leaf village. Hokage is the title that they give to the strongest shinobi. The Hokage also leads the military forces. I have many techniques that I use. They are generally called jutsus. There is ninjutsu, which usually makes attacks out of the elements of water, fire, wind, earth, and lightning. There are some ninjutsus that don't have an element. There are genjutsus, which make illusions. Taijutsu, which is hand to hand combat. I shall demonstrate one of my ninjutsus, it is one that my father started and I completed it." Naruto walks over to the sand in Lord Deaths Office. "You might want to stand back. I will do the incomplete one first then the completed one." Everyone walked away a bit so they could give Naruto some room.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled out. "This is my father's incomplete jutsu. It is called the rasengan. It can do a lot of damage in a very little space. I will not demonstrate the amount of damage though." The jutsu then disappeared. "The completed one is the rasengan with an elemental energy in it. I will show you the one for the wind element. RASENSHURIKEN!" a giant spinning chakra and wind based shuriken appeared a bit above Naruto's hand. "This is the rasenshuriken. I have basically put the wind element into the rasengan to make it a lot more powerful. The only thing is, is when I attack with it, it doesn't just damage what I am aiming for, it also damages me. So I try not to use it a lot." The attack then disappeared into thin air but it left a slight burn on his hand. "I have many more jutsus but it would take all day to show you even a tenth of them. That is all I will show you for now."

"Ok. I should probably show Lord Death what I can do." Ichigo stated. "Zangetsu, if you would."

Zangetsu was covered in a white light and appeared in Ichigo's hand as a giant katana in his sealed state.

"This is the sealed state, the first stage, of my weapon, my zanpacto. There are three states or stages of my zanpacto and a transformation that I can go through at the end. SHIKAI!"

Zangetsu became covered in a light blue light and transformed in to his Shikai state, a giant kitchen knife.

"This is the second stage. It is called shikai. Now for the final stage. BANKAI!"

Black and red flames covered Ichigo and Zangetsu. When the flames disappeared Ichigo was standing there in Bankai form and a black katana with a chain at the end of it.

"This is the final stage, called Bankai. In this stage Zangetsu's name is TensaZangetsu. In this form I am a little bit more powerful than you Lord Death. I am going to show you the transformation that I can go through that brings out my full power. In this state I may sound like a Kishen, but my power is called hollowfication. It is where I draw out the power of my inner hollow, my inner kishen. But I will not be one, I will still be myself. But if I am badly injured and on the edge of death when I am in this state the inner hollow will take control and may try to destroy you. The only way two defeat me and bring me back to normal is to break the horns. Do you still want me to transform after hearing this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, now go ahead." Lord Death said

"OK"

"This should be interesting to watch." Liz said.

"It's time for the hollowfication!" Ichigo yelled out.

Black and red flames cover Ichigo's hand. He then brings his hand across his face. The flame jumps from his hand to cover his face. The flames suddenly disappear to reveal a white and red mask on his face.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!"

A whole bunch of spiritual pressure rolls off of Ichigo, forcing almost everyone to the ground. Most of the soul eater gang was on their knees, struggling to breathe. Naruto looked shocked at how much power Ichigo had. Lord Death, well I can't really tell what his reaction was. Ed just raised an eyebrow because he couldn't feel how much power Ichigo had. And I was smiling, happy that Ichigo was so strong.

"In this form, Lord Death, my power is triple what it was when I was in Bankai form." Ichigo said.

"Well," Lord Death started to say "I'm only at half of my full power right now. If only I had one of my death scythes with me."

"Speaking of death scythes, where is my father?" Maka asked.

"I don't know Maka. Why don't you go find him?" Lord Death suggested.

"UGH! No thank you."

"so, will you guys join us in the fights against the Kishen and the witches?" Lord death asked us.

I looked at the rest of the group and raised a questioning eyebrow. They look at each other, then back at me. They all nod their heads.

"Lord Death," I said "We would be delighted to join the fights."

"Ok. I shall gather the students together and make the announcement." Lord death turned around and looked into his mirror. "Students and teachers, Please gather in the main hall for a special assembly after this class. Thank you, that is all." Lord Death turned back around to face us. "Ok. This class ends in fifteen minutes. We should get to the main hall before the students and teachers. This includes you to Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Come and follow me."

Lord death then led us to the main hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time

"Ok. I shall gather the students together and make the announcement." Lord death turned around and looked into his mirror. "Students and teachers, please gather in the main hall for a special assembly after this class. Thank you, that is all." Lord Death turned back around to face us. "Ok. This class ends in fifteen minutes. We should get to the main hall before the students and teachers. This includes you to Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Come and follow me."

Lord death then led us to the main hall.

Chapter 4

"Ok students, settle down, settle down. I have a very special announcement to make. I have recruited some people to help us in our fight against the Kishen." Lord Death waited until everyone got quiet again. "The first person is named Kahemoto."

I walk out on to the stage and introduced myself. "It is great to meet everyone. As Lord Death said, my name is Kahemoto. I am able to shape shift and change the shape of other things around me." I look around the room until I spotted Black Star. "You there, the one with the blue hair and the star tattoo, come up here for a second."

I waited until Black Star was standing in front of me. "What is your name?"

"My name is Black Star." He said

"Ok, Black Star, I'm sure that you don't believe that I can shape shift, right?"

"That is correct. The only ones that can shape shift are called weapons. Even then they only have specific forms."

"What if I said that I could shape shift into you?"

"I don't believe you. So prove it."

"Ok" I then shape shifted into Black Star.

"Ok I will believe you now." He said.

"Ok you may go back now."

Black star went back to where he was standing, right in front of the stage.

"The next person is Edward Elric." Lord Death announced.

Ed walked out onto the stage carrying two big pieces of granite.

"My Name is Edward Elric. I am an alchemist. Alchemy is the process of deconstruction, and then reconstruction. Most alchemists need a transmutation circle to control the flow of energy. I shall demonstrate this now."

Ed walked over to the first piece of granite and took out a piece of chalk. He then drew a simple transmutation circle on the front where everyone could see it.

"This is one of the simplest ones to draw. I'm going to make this piece of granite look like that blue haired kid that was up here earlier."

Ed placed his hand on the circle and blue lightning sparked all over the stone. After a few seconds, the stone looked exactly like Black Star.

"Now I am a special type of alchemist. I am special because I am able to perform alchemy without the transmutation circle. I will make the second piece of granite look like Lord Death."

Ed walked over to the other stone and turned so that the audience could see what he was doing.

"Now as you can see," Ed said as he showed each side of the slab of granite "there is no transmutation circles on this."

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the granite in a place where the audience could see what he was doing. Blue alchemic sparks danced all over the stone. It lasted for a lot less time than when there was a transmutation circle drawn on the stone. When the alchemical sparks died down, a perfect sculpture of Lord Death was standing there.

"This is all that I will show you for now." Ed then walked over to stand next to me.

"Next are Ichigo Kurosakai and his weapon, Zangetsu." Lord Death announced.

Ichigo and Zangetsu walked on to the stage.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosakai, and this is my weapon, Zangetsu I am a substitute Death god, but I prefer substitute soul reaper." Ichigo said.

"That's impossible. There can only be two in the same world at the same time." A teacher that I identified as Dr. Stein stated.

"Normally that's true Dr. Stein, but Ichigo is an exception. He is a substitute death god, not a true death god." Lord Death told everyone in the room, "Now to introduce the last person, Naruto Namikaze. And Black Star, you could learn some things from him."

Naruto walked calmly onto the stage and observed his surroundings. I could tell that he was looking for all possible threats entrances and exits.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am a ninja and the leader of my village. The leader is called the Hokage. I can do man..."

Naruto was interrupted when Black Star jumped up onto the stage. "My name is black star and I challenge you to a battle."

"Ok, Lord Death, I see what you mean by, 'he can learn' from me." Naruto stated flatly.

"Hey, Lord Death, why don't we all go outside and demonstrate what we can do. We do a set of spars. Naruto will fight Black Star, Ichigo can fight kid, Ed will fight Dr. Stein, and I will fight Maka." I suggested.

"Great idea Kahemoto and I know just the place that we can do it. Follow me everyone." Lord Death then walked off the stage and out of the room.

He led us to an outdoor fighting arena that was behind Death City.

"This place," He began explaining, "was used as a contest ring when the DWMA was first built. This place hasn't been used in many years, but I thought it would be perfect for this. Maka, Kahemoto, why don't you two go first?"

A/N

Next chapter, Kahemoto VS. Maka

A/N #2

I'm sorry it takes me so long to get each chapter up, but it's hard to keep track of so many characters. I don't want them to be to OOC.

I also don't own anything except the character Kahemoto


End file.
